


Same page

by Kalacue



Category: Edds world
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalacue/pseuds/Kalacue
Summary: Tord learns after an embarrassing moment during breakfast that he and Tom are on the same page.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely into this but at the same time I spend free time looking shit up for these two cause it's so cute, this was just a quickie and I didn't really take time to actually edit like I do with my other ones, mostly due to being tired but hey I had to get this out, enjoy.

“Whatever you commie!”  
The insult was lazily thrown from the kitchen table as another debut against the two had begun.  
Tom’s black sunken eyes narrowed as Tord turned on his heels and glared back.  
“Your insults are as bad as your temper you stupid drunk!”  
Tom stood from his chair, his hands clenching into tight fists as he stepped forward.  
Edd sighed as he poured himself a bowl of cereal, humming to himself a plentiful tune that he thought would cheer himself up, the amount of stress these two gave was extremely stressful.  
“Hey guys, why don’t we tone down on the fighting and just...get along?”  
Edd had moved himself between the bickering enemies and placed a hand on their chests to force them away. They stopped instantly and stared.  
“No way that blubbering idiot never shuts up!!”  
Tord nearly shouted in irritation.  
“Well if you didn't try to kill me all the time we wouldn't have an issue!”  
Edd sighed, he thought for a moment, trying to find a way to drill the hate between them and fill the tension with friendship.  
“I don’t understand why you’re always mad at him Tom,”  
Matt stated in confusion as he strolled through the entrance of the kitchen, eyeing himself in the handheld mirror.  
“I hear you call to him every night before you go to bed, sometimes I think you're having breathing problems, you sound way more content before going to sleep.”  
Tom’s face burned, his face was beat red and he swore his heart stopped. He found his eyes lowering to the side.  
“Whatever fuck you guys I'm going to my room!”  
Tom suddenly shouted, he pushed Edd’s hand off of his chest and shoved Tord to move past him, they waited until they heard the hefty and loud bang of his door colliding with itself before anyone said anything.  
“Oookaaaay, that was...strange, let’s just give him some time to cool down and then see how he is.”  
Edd said with confidence, he returned to his bowl of cereal and Matt agreed with a nod.  
“His anger has been getting to the best of him lately hasn't it.”  
Matt mumbled, still admiring himself in the tiny mirror.  
Tord on the other hand stood completely motionless on the spot he had remained in for the past minute of fighting with his roommate, he felt his face burn but he controlled it willfully, thankfully to him his other roommates hadn't noticed his bizarre behavior, he mumbled something under his breath and made his way to his own room.  
They avoided eye contact and even avoided going into the same room for about a week, Tom’s face would brighten to a humiliating shade of pink every time that red hoodie even entered his vision. And Tord would mumble some odd thing like about forgetting something each time Tom would unknow fully make his way to the living room to join the other two for a movie. but soon they returned to their fighting and the incident was buried far in their minds. 

 

Night came quickly for Tom, he found himself under the covers of his blankets, he found no peace of mind and his body burned irritably, he was sexually frustrated and he knew the familiar burning feeling all too well. his body twitched as he forced his hands above the covers, he stared blankly at the alarm clock’s bright green numbers illuminating the bedside table. Trying to forget the thoughts of red sweaters and the owner of them. A wave of heat in his belly and his body twitched yet again for what had been the hundredth time that night, he growled irritably and gave in to his needs.  
His hand shot down into his boxers, grabbing hold of his hardened member, he hissed in pleasure and rubbed up and down quickly. He groaned and huffed, thoughts of Tord in situations he craved overriding his mind diluted him from the thought of people hearing him. He moaned loudly and called out for Tord hotly. His hips rose from the sheets slowly as his head rolled back into the pillows, his hand moving up and down so quickly he thought he was going to explode. He called out Tord’s name in between grunts and Moans of pleasure one final time, before he shouted in curses as cum sprayed his stomach.  
His body went limp as heat rolled in his stomach. he felt his body giving away before he allowed for his “eyes” to slip shut.  
After a few collective tense moments after Tom began to snore showing he was truly sleeping, the room emitted a loud squeak as the closet door slid open, Tord stepped out, a smirk planted on his face, he wiped his own cum off of his hands and carefully and quietly left the boys room.  
Good thing they were on the same page.


End file.
